Aishiteru
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: Months have passed since Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia has died, and Akaila had taken over the throne. Secrets are still kept, and peace is now within the area.


Turn 1 The Memory, the Proposal, the wedding.

It has been months since the end of Lelouch Vi Britannia the 99th Emperor Of The Holy Britannian Empire and months since the beginning of a new era. Akaila Vi Britannia had recently taken title of Emperor - or Empress, and had just given new laws about the Japanese situations. Press conferences if she couldn t attend to she got either Nunnally or Scheizel went with what Akaila had ordered them to say. Everything hadn t been more peaceful.

[Thelma Aoyama]  
Anata no koto (wata)shi wa ima demo omoitsudzukete iruyo Ikura toki nagareteyukou to I M BY YOUR SIDE BABY itsudemo SO. donna ni hanarete iyou to Kokoro no naka dewa itsudemo isshoni iru kedo samishiin dayo SO BABY PLEASE tada HURRY BACK HOME

The new Zero stayed by Nunnally s side in public or when said light-brunette girl went into public, but every other time he was seen with Akaila. Only Akaila - out of everyone - knew about the plan that happen those months ago. Said plan was recalled in the twenty-one year old woman s mind every time she looks up to the sky.

Lelouch handed Suzaku the symbol of Zero s existence, the helmet, Suzaku stared at the item then at the dark haired boy, but seeing him smile he frowned. You ll be the hero of this story, Suzaku... Suzaku knew what it meant, he had to kill the taller male. You ll for now be known as Zero.

What are my orders...Emperor Lelouch? he questioned knowing the answer.

You, Suzaku Kururugi, will kill me with this sword and in Zero s identity, Lelouch stated in a ordering tone.

At that moment is when a certain brunette s sister decided to make herself known from where she was hiding, After all this you re giving up?

Suzaku gave a small smile while Lelouch had a utterly shocked expression on, U-Umeko? The dark haired boy stammered unable to comprehend a coherent sentence.

Suzaku turned back to Lelouch with a frown, That is not Umeko, Lelouch...

Said girl smirked, Finally figured it out? I m surprised at you Suzaku, you found out before my little brother here,

Lelouch, Umeko died twelve years ago, the same time as your elder sister from the same mother, had as - you say also - died, the brunette boy stated gripping tightly at the helmet in his hands, that person that stands before us, is Akaila Vi Britannia,

The girl nodded taking off a wig revealing hair styled almost identical to Lelouch s but only longer in length and with the two braids on either side of the girl s head and poking her eyes to remove two contacts from her eyes revealing lovely violet-blue orbs, Yes, I am Akaila Vi Britannia, I never died, I made it look like that so I could go into hiding,

Lelouch got over his shock and smiled, Too bad I couldn t catch up with you more, big sister,

She nodded, This is a burden that not only Suzaku but I will also carry on our shoulders,

Suzaku widened his eyes upon seeing the Miyako mask being pulled from under the cape, Miyako...

She put the mask onto her face and pulled her hair up to hide under her hood, Miyako and Zero will be known as the heroes, Lelouch...

Your wish shall be granted, Suzaku stated in an affirmative tone.

Sadly, we couldn t talk longer my dear brother, but we will someday,

The dark haired boy nodded, Farewell, Suzaku and Akaila...

Seeing Nunnally s expression when she and Suzaku - known as now Zero - had officially killed the old emperor with heartbreaking... even being tied in chains and almost killing the poor girl she still loved her elder brother dearly, somehow... Akaila figured out that Nunnally knew about the plan just not who Zero was. But Akaila easily fixed that by revealing her true identity at that time letting Cornelia and the others free the prisoners while Akaila freed Nunnally and Suzaku freed Schneizel from the chains.

Lelouch, you made me proud to be your elder sister, she called to sky by her mind.

BABY BOY atashi wa koko ni iruyo doko mo ikazu ni matteruyo YOU KNOW DAT I LOVE YOU dakara koso shinpai shinak(u)te iindayo Donna ni tooku ni itemo kawaranaiyo kono kokoro Iitai koto wakaru desho?  
Anata no koto matteru yo

[SoulJa]  
Nna koto yori omae no hou wa genki ka? chanto meshikutteru ka?  
Chikusho, yappa ieneeya Mata kondo okuruyo ore kara no LETTER Suzaku was next to the twenty-one year old a hand on her shoulder breaking her from her thoughts, turning to the masked man she smiled and nodded, I know Suzaku, you miss him too... Since they were in her private chambers they could talk, including him, Yes, your majesty. Oi, none of that in private, she rolled her eyes at him when he nodded stiffly, I may be the ruler of Britannia but that doesn t mean I m gonna let my closest friend be formal when its only us, [Thelma Aoyama]  
Sugisatta toki wa modosenai keredo chikaku ni itekureta kimi ga koishii no Dakedo anata to no kyori ga tooku naru hodo ni isogashi kumisete ita Atashi nigeteta no Dakedo me wo tojiru toki nemurou tosuru toki nigekirena iyo anata no koto Omoi dashite wa hitori naitetano

Sorry Akaila, He stated turning away, she couldn t tell what his face said because of the mask in the way. She looked at the ground and scuffed her heel on the velvet flooring, her hand reached into her pocket for something glancing at a small box she left it hidden in her pocket.

Let it be later...

==Aishiteru==

Around three weeks after that, the two were always seen together in the Britannia s main house hold of the royals, in the gardens she ran around amongst the flowers while he just stood there watching.

But now, Akaila and Zero were out in public now, but were just at a normal take out restaurant, lucky she chose to dress casually not in all the formal gowns, Knightmare uniform or fancy night wear, just a comfortable casual clothes, but still being dressed like in a public place means, watch out for the paparazzi.

Anata no koto (wata)shi wa ima demo omoitsudzukete iruyo Ikura toki nagareteyukou to I M BY YOUR SIDE BABY itsudemo SO. donna ni hanarete iyou to Kokoro no naka dewa itsudemo isshoni iru kedo samishiin dayo SO BABY PLEASE tada HURRY BACK HOME

Sitting down she gave off depressed an awkward uncomfortable aura around her, looking around she sent a glare to all around her which made then start ignoring her. She glanced at Zero with an annoyed sigh, they had started eating while he wouldn t have normally but lucky for him Akaila was good with technology and had fixed the helmet so it could be pulled back just so he could eat. Though an extra caution of people realizing who Zero now actually was, is a matter to keep work on. But the woman didn t care, she just smiled her fingers lightly sliding over a bump in her pocket then sliding in and pulling out a small box but keeping it in her fist, once finished she discussed with him about ideas, receiving either a nod or a shake of the head, after an hour had passed from their meal, she paid for the food.  
Not caring that she didn t have too, that s just how Akaila is.

When they both stood she cleared her throat when Zero turned around, which made him glance over his shoulder, and she looked away trying avoid feeling his eyes looking at her as she reached her fist out and stretched her long elegant fingers out to reveal the same small velvet box that she d been keeping upon in secret. Surprised gasps her were heard, everyone around them began murmuring in wonder of what was in the box. The masked man reached grabbing the velvet box with his gloved hand and flicked the lid open with a thumb, not knowing what his reaction was, Akaila just stayed avoiding everyone s gazes, still hearing murmuring of many subjects about the two.

BABY BOY atashi wa koko ni iruyo doko mo ikazu ni matteruyo YOU KNOW DAT I LOVE YOU dakara koso shinpai shinak(u)te iindayo Donna ni tooku ni itemo kawaranaiyo kono kokoro Iitai koto wakaru desho?  
Anata no koto matteru yo

[SoulJa]  
Bukiyouna ore tooku ni iru kimi Tsutaetai kimochi sonomama iezuni kimi wa icchimatta Ima ja nokosareta kimi wa ALBUM no naka

Zero had after a while of silence glanced up at the woman that had given the object to him, then back at what was in the box, it was two small golden rings with a alexandrite in the middle of it, he pulled one ring from its casing and examined it, and then there was silence in the room waiting to know what the masked man s reaction was.

Akaila frowned knowing that in a public place she d receive nothing as an answer, so she just stated, I am asking you to marry me, Zero.

He jumped slightly, now that showed he was shocked and that he thought it was just a gift, whipping his head to stare through the helmet at the dark haired girl, time seemed to stop for a matter of moments until Zero slipped the ring on the glove finger, knowing that the woman got it to fit around the material covering his skin, he then nodded, getting the other and pulling Akaila s glove off and slipping the ring on her finger, as a way of saying, I accept,

[Thelma Aoyama]  
ALBUM no naka osameta omoide no Hibi yori nanigenai hitotoki ga ima ja koishii no ('SoulJa' kimi no nukumori)  
AND NOW anata kara no denwa machi tsudzukete ita Keitai nigirishime nagara nemuri ni tsuita ('SoulJa' dakishimete yaritai)  
Atashi wa doko mo ikanaiyo koko ni iru keredo Mitsume aitai anata no sono hitomi Ne~ wakaru desho? atashi matteruyo

Akaila smiled brightly looked around her with that same smile at everyone, I, Akaila Vi Britannia, has proposed to Zero, and in fact that he has accepted, I will organise the wedding to be in a matter of time, we ll keep you all informed,

When they had gotten back to the homeland, she and Zero were bombarded with questions about the new that was showing about her proposal. Nunnally being the young innocent girl she was, was happy for her elder sister and stated that she ll be the maid of honour, Cornelia was being protective seeing that her younger half sister was getting married off to a masked man but congratulated them non-the-less.

==Aishiteru==

It was the day of the wedding, the ruler of Britannia and Japan was now walking down the aisle, a very formal-like white wedding dress, black lace covered it in many places, a few Alexandrite, Opals and Amethysts decorating the colourless gown, the tail of the gown dragged along the ground behind her, a slit on the left thigh up to her hip with it gathered making it look like it had ruffles slightly, a fishnet veil covering her face, and the fancy white high-heels with a ruby each side of the shoes. Nunnally following behind her and then going into the front of the line beside Kallen. The soon to wedded royal waited patiently for the man to come walking up the aisle.

The man in waiting then came walking up the way, helmet on, but with the formal gear that was chosen he should wear. Schneizel behind him and over next to Gino, once up at the altar, it began...

BABY BOY atashi wa koko ni iruyo doko mo ikazu ni matteruyo YOU KNOW DAT I LOVE YOU dakara koso shinpai shinak(u)te iindayo Donna ni tooku ni itemo kawaranaiyo kono kokoro Iitai koto wakaru desho?  
Anata no koto matteru yo

No vows were said, it was a decision of all her friends that since he never spoke. And if they did, it d be awkward since Zero never speaks to begin with. It went faster than they expected, but while they were thinking about all that has happened and what s to come in the future, it became, You, Emperor or Empress, Akaila Vi Britannia take Zero as your lawfully wedded husband, to sickness and to death do you depart?

They were snapped out of their thoughts on that sentence, I do,

You, Zero, take Akaila Vi Britannia as your lawfully wedded wife, to sickness and to death do you depart?

He nodded.

You may now kiss the bride.

Zero lifted the veil from Akaila s face and then lifted his helmet high enough to reveal his mouth when he was close enough to her and captured her lips.

Cheers were shouted through the church, tears were shed, happiness of the newlyweds we shown but hugs and handshakes and light punches. Nunnally was looking up at her big sister with a big smile, Congratulations, Akaila, I hope you and Zero live happily,

Cornelia had moved over to the two when they had reached outside, Have a great honeymoon, you two, she stated resting a hand on the groom s shoulder.

Akaila smiled at her elder brother, We will, thanks, Cornelia,

[SoulJa]  
Ore wa doko mo ikanaiyo koko ni iru keredo sagashi tsudzukeru anata no kao YOUR egao ima demo sawaresou datte omoi nagara Te wo nobaseba kimi wa

The bouquet was thrown, with Nunnally catching it without moving, making her smile brightly, and making the dark haired girl laugh at her. Ready for their leave, Akaila and Zero walked over to where two horses awaited. The bride helped up onto the black stallion to ride side-saddle, and the groom heaving himself onto the white mare. Once they were on the waved their goodbyes and rode off slowly.

==Aishiteru==

They were now in the clear, no one from the main city for miles on end, Akaila had smiled looking around at the forest area, You can reveal your face now...

He removed the helmet, letting his olive eyes train onto the woman he had just married, Can I ask you something, since we are now together? She looked to him with a curious expression, Why did you?

Because, even through difficult times, you were always there for Lelouch, you were my brother s first friend and my best friend, being Umeko taught me many things, how your life was, what happened in the past with you, and how much I had fallen in love with you...

Suzaku stared at her with a shocked expression, but then smiled, At least I know it wasn t a political ploy,

No, I don t do things like that, I mean, I crashed the Empress wedding remember?

Don t I, He chuckled, her smart comments from that ending the wedding dearly, even being as Umeko at that time and not Miyako.

They rode on for a few more hours with Suzaku began pulling at his collar of his jacket and shirt, What s wrong dear? Akaila questioned noticing the younger s actions.

It s rather hot in an outfit like this, is our destination close? he stated making his horse stop so he could pull off his jacket and rest it on his shoulder and loosened a few of his shirt s fastenings.

We re here, Suza,

The two looked to their left at a small cottage surrounded by many in bloom plants, they then dismounted and looked around the area with a smile, Suzaku smirked picking up Akaila bridal style which made her yelp in surprise and stare up at the boy s face, but the smiled as they both walked into the house after Akaila had used the key that was under the mat to unlock and open the door.

He kicked it shut and travelled to a nearby bedroom.

Putting the woman back to her feet, they stared at the bed that had white satin sheets with red rose petals decorating it, Oh my... she looked away being unable to think of what she is expecting next. But Suzaku being himself, sensed her discomfort, and put a hand on shoulder reassuringly. Grinning up at him she replied, I guess, I won t be ready for a while.

How about we go out for some clothes, since we didn t get any luggage before, the olive eyed boy stated removing his hand and taking off the ornaments of his outfit, just leaving him in his pants and button-up throwing the rest of his outfit onto the bed before rolling his sleeves up. Akaila frowned at the thought, but being the sneaky girl she is, just unzipped the dress letting it pool at her feet and slipped over her gloves and veil. Which left her in only a pair of white shorts and tube-top.

No, I feel for some sleep, the next while will be our honeymoon, she glanced over her shoulder and smirked. Lifting the boy s chin with a thumb and forefinger she leant up and whispered in his ear, Some fun may come out of it for you,

[Thelma Aoyama]  
Anata no koto (wata)shi wa ima demo omoitsudzukete iruyo Ikura toki nagareteyukou to I M BY YOUR SIDE BABY itsudemo SO. donna ni hanarete iyou to Kokoro no naka dewa itsudemo isshoni iru kedo samishiin dayo SO BABY PLEASE tada HURRY BACK HOME Anata no koto (wata)shi wa ima demo omoitsudzukete iruyo Ikura toki nagareteyukou to I M BY YOUR SIDE BABY itsudemo SO. donna ni hanarete iyou to Kokoro no naka dewa itsudemo isshoni iru kedo samishiin dayo

Akaila and Suzaku then just laid on the bed without moving the covers, the boy s arms around the blue-violet eyed woman whom was laid her head on Suzaku s chest snuggling closer to him. Suzaku raised his free hand up and examined the ring that was set on his finger signalling that he was indeed, now married. He never thought about falling in love after Euphemia s massacre and death. But he had felt a strong feeling when he actually didn t have thoughts about the war, when Akaila was Umeko or Miyako . But when he had finally snapped out of it and realized that his twin sister was a fact dead, he did everything to figure out whom was impersonating Umeko.

What shocked him the most was that it was a Britannian Princess that was fighting on both sides, torn between whom she was really with. But was actually happy that he needn t fight with his sister, because of not existing no more.

Suzaku s eyes closed his other hand resting on Akaila s head, is head turned to the side slightly a peaceful expression evident on both faces while they slept together...

SO BABY PLEASE tada HURRY BACK HOME


End file.
